


I Hate Everything About You

by GodOfDemons



Series: Angels and Broken Hearts, Demons and Love [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angel!Iceland, Angel!Norway, Angst, FallenAngel!Norway, Iceland has not fallen, M/M, Mr. Puffin chose neither side, Norway hates Iceland, Norway refuses to acknowlege Iceland as a brother anymore, Prince!Denmark, Probably some occness, mentions of mpreg, pain and sadness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: If anyone doesn't understand anything let me know, I'll try to explain it to you.Also, be prepared for some feels later~ *Cries*Also, do you think that the kids are alive or not? Please tell me and I do have an answer, just wanna see what you all think~min elskede: my loveDon't judge me for using google translateI can speak English.





	I Hate Everything About You

Hateful indigo eyes rested on a traitor. A traitor who was once the most important person to him.

The damn traitor still had his wings white. The traitor looked back at the owner of the indigo eyes, fear filling the traitor’s own blue eyes.

Neither angel spoke, the fallen angel full of hate and pain, while the still innocent angel was filled with fear.

The fallen one moved forward to the innocent one, the innocent one backing up and pleading for the fallen one to stay away.

A puffin watched this unfold, not knowing which side to take.

His first master, but who caused so much pain to another of his kind and made him fall.

Or

His second master, who was the victim of the first, who cared for him when the first disappeared after making him suffer.

His first master who threw him into the flames.

Or

His second master who made the flames give him room so he could transform and fly away.

The puffin stayed still, lowering his head as he continued watching.

The fallen grabbed the innocent’s arm and pulled him closer, the innocent struggling to get away.

 _It’s pointless,_ the puffin thought, closing his eyes, not wanting to watch anymore. _He got much stronger after falling, he’s filled with hate and pain._

The fallen held onto the innocent’s arm, squeezing it tighter, letting his nails break the innocent’s skin.

“Stop it! Please!” The innocent begged, wincing as he turned his head away and tried shoving the fallen’s hand off of his arm.

“Why should I? You’re the one who tied me to the cross, you were going to let the flames devour me.” The fallen snapped, shoving the innocent one against an alleyway wall. The innocent whimpered, looking at the fallen with tears in his eyes. The fallen made his forearm go against the innocent’s throat, a warning that he’d crush the innocent’s throat if he didn’t like what he hears.

“Please… Please brother.” The innocent whimpered, closing his eyes as he prepared himself to get hurt.

“You’re no brother of mine.” The fallen hissed, pressing his arm against the innocent harder.

The innocent wasn’t physically hurt, but those words stung more then anything he’s ever felt.

“Lukas-”

“Don’t you even try Emil, you lost your right to call me brother when you possessed the priestess and tied me to the cross.”

“I-”

“You what?! Thought I’d forgive you for making me fall?! No! I will never forgive you!”

Emil closed his eyes, holding back more tears as his older brother let him go.

“You made the one I love try to kill me and his children.”

Emil’s eyes snapped open as he stared at his brother.

“Ch-Children?-”

Lukas turned away and began to walked off, leaving Emil to look at the ground as he looked back, thinking about his stupid choices of jealousy, how he almost killed his brother and his children. Emil’s nieces or nephews.

Emil looked at Lukas, not sure what to say. Anything that Emil would say would be dismissed.

He made his older brother fall.

He was the one who let the flames harm his older brother.

He was the one who broke his brother’s heart, making the prince that Lukas loved have no choice but to burn Lukas. It took weeks, the prince had rejected the idea every single time.It would’ve continued like that if Emil hadn’t place the prince under a spell.

The spell would only break when Emil left the priestess’s body.

Emil caused so much pain.

Emil made his brother go to the devil’s side.

Emil made the one Lukas loved commit suicide.

It was not expected by anyone. The prince hanged himself, Emil had left the priestess’s body two weeks prior, and when he went to the prince to try and get the feather that his brother made go to the prince’s hand, he was greeted with death.

The room was dark, there was the familiar sound of rain from outside the window, and in front of the window was the prince. A note in his hand with the feather.

Emil tried touching the feather, but it stung to too, it was unbearable to touch his brother’s feather. He eventually went to the note, reading it with wide eyes and gasping.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I do not wish to live any longer. I cannot live without_ **_min elskede_ ** _, watching him fly away hurt too much. I want to join him, to lay next to_ **_min elskede_ ** _again, for me to whisper sweet nothings to him and look at his adorable face heat up._

_I want to join him, and if he is an angel or a demon, all I need to do is die to join him._

_Farvel,_

_Mathias Kohler_

Lukas didn’t know, if he did, Emil would be as good as dead bye now. Lukas still thought that Mathias was alive.

If Emil told him, who knows what Lukas would do to him.

“... Are the children alive?” Emil whimpers as he looks at his brother’s retreating figure. His brother paused, looking down before turning back to his blood brother.

Emil needed to know, he wanted to know about them, to help amend for what he had drove the poor prince into doing.

He drove the prince into madness, he had drove away the happy couple from being truly happy. He made his brothers’ kids, if they’re alive, fatherless. He killed his brother’s lover.

Emil looked at his brother with a expectant look, waiting for an answer.

“Why would you want to know? You’re the one who wanted to kill them.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone doesn't understand anything let me know, I'll try to explain it to you.  
> Also, be prepared for some feels later~ *Cries*  
> Also, do you think that the kids are alive or not? Please tell me and I do have an answer, just wanna see what you all think~  
> min elskede: my love  
> Don't judge me for using google translate  
> I can speak English.


End file.
